Death's Departure
by xKoruptedKittinx
Summary: This is a story kinda like my past. There are switched charatures replacing my life. How will Misfits death effet Fantasia?


Death's Departure. There's always a fantasy of some sort, where it all has a happy ending. Always a princess who wishes for a prince. How softly these thoughts drifted in young girls minds. There was a girl, Fantasia, who wished for the perfect things. She'd always hope for the best, but it never happened.  
  
Fantasia, a girl of 12 years of age lost her mother when she was very young. She now lives with her hard-working father, her 4 brothers and 2 sisters. She currently has a boyfriend by the name of Shroader. He is 13. The same age of one on Fantasia's brothers. He's everything to her. He cherishes her. They've been together about 3 years now. Fantasia was walking to school with her 4 brothers one day when it all started. The kids walked along the sidewalk while one of them finally spoke up.  
  
"You know, dad's birthday is comming up." Fantasia's brother Scout, said.  
  
"We haven't the money." Fantasia's other brother Tamper replied. As they walked, Shroader caught up to them.  
  
"Hey dearest." Shroader said to Fantasia. "Hello my fantasy." She replied with a kiss to Shroaders cheek. "Hey guys." Shroader said shaking each brothers hand and putting his arm around Fantasia's shoulders. They walked to school together, just like they always did. Fantasia and Shroader, the brothers. Scout, who was 15, Tavern 18, Tamper 14, and Peter, who was 13. When they got there, Fantasia's friends Dublin and Arcadia walked up to her. "Fantasia, look at this article." Dublin said while pushing her way to Fantasia and handing her the magazine. Fantasia read.. "Dread County woman murdered." Fantasia looked at Dublin as memories with her mother passed her mind. She started to cry. Arcadia wrapped her arms around her. Fantasia looked up. "My mom's murderer is back and he's comming after me!" she cried. "I really didn't mean to, but I thought you should know." Dublin said sadly. Fantasia's brothers came up to her, each giving her a hug. She was so close to her. She thought alone to herself. This world is cruel and cold. After school, Shroader, Fantasia, Dublin, and Arcadia were in her room doing some potions homework. "WOLFSBANE BEFORE IT BLOWS UP!" Fantasia yelled. Arcadia tossed her the wolfsbane. As Fantasia poured it in, her father came up. "Fant, time for your friends to go home, we have guests for dinner." Her father spoke calmly as the kids got up and gathered their things. Shroader kissed Fantasias cheek and left. The doorbell rang. It was them. Fantasias father welcomed the two in. "Fantasia, This womans name Namen, and this young lady is Misfit." Her father announced. "Do I know you from anywhere Fantasia?" Misfit asked her. "No, I don't recall meeting you anyway." Misfit stepped up to her. "Have a room?" "Yes, come on." They walked up to Fantasias room. Misfit sat on Fantasias bed. Fantasia just stared at Misfit. "We will be bestfriends forever." Misfit finally said. "Glad you think so." Fantasia replied. They sat there for a matter of minutes then Misfit finally spoke up.  
  
"It's time we call your old friends and tell them goodbye." Misfit said. Dublin called just then. Misfit got out her voice changer. "This is Misfit, Fantasia's new bestfriend. She doesn't need someone like you at the moment to cheer her up." Misfit said harshly. Dublin thought it was Arcadia talking. She hung up the phone on them and called Arcadia. Fantasia laughed evilly as the phone rang again. Thinking it was Dublin, she picked up this time. "Hello?" She asked. "Hi, Fant, it's Shroader." "Oh, hey." "Listen, I think we should just be friends. I'm moving to Atlantica and I don't think a long distance thing won't last between us." and he hung up. Fantasia just lost the guy she loved. She started to cry. Misfit knew what he said somehow. She knew everything. She reached over to Fantasia and hugged her softly. She sang sweetly. "Don't cry tears of blood for the one you never really loved." She cried along with Fantasia. It's what bestfriends do when their bestfriend is hurt. Or do they? The next day Fantasia avoided going to school to avoid looking at Shroader. Misfit stayed that night. She woke Fantasia up and walked her to the bathroom, helped her dress, and put her makeup on. "I love your black lipstick." Misfit complimented. "Thank you." Fantasia said stumbling. "Now dollie, it's time we get yew some gear." Misfit said taking her hand. They walked into a deep part of the woods to where Fantasia could make out a store. A coffin lay in front. Misfit knocked. "Dracula!" she shouted. "My dear." Dracula said hugging her. "Dracula, this is Fantasia, a friend from school. Fantasia, this is my boyfriend Derrian Dracula." Misfit said happily. "Pleased to meet you." Fantasia said shaking his paw. She thought, "Woah!" "Don't worry, It's not real. Just a sew on. See." He took it off. "Oh." She replied. "Kit one." Misfit said. "None left." he replied. "Ok, well. We're gunna get on the bat and get the hell outta this rotten place." She smiled. "Ok, have a blast." Dracula said giving Misfit a kiss on the cheek. After a while, they figured to go to sleep. Nothing was going to happen. Nothing at all. What did life have in store for them? A box of illegal drugs? New clothes? They didn't know. They didn't care. It was a new generation. Did they want to follow some new scene? No, they wanted to be themselves. They next day Misfit woke Fant up. It was sorta like a wakeup call. After they got dressed, they started walking off to school. Once they got their, they knowticed a huge crowd surrounding a fight. Fantasia was surprised, because it was her friends Dublin and Arcadia fighting. "It was you who did this to her!" Dublin shouted. Misfit tackled her, as Fantasia grabbed Arcadia. They restled on the ground for a bit. They stood up and Misfit started screaming. "What the fuck is your problem?" She shouted in rage. "You're Misfit aren't you?" Dublin yelled. "Yeah!" Misfit said. Dublin pushed her against the wall. Misfit did a reverse and pulled out a knife. "I don't think you should be doing that," She threatened. "I know what you've been doing with Shroader behind Fantasia's back you.." She was cut off. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH SHROADER?" Fantasia yelled. "He didn't like you Fant, he liked me. Face it." Dublin yelled. Arcadia came up and punched her. The bell rang. Fantasia and Misfit ran from the school yard. There was no chance of seeing them two in school for a long time. They weren't going to risk getting in more trouble. When they can be spending their time getting in trouble with cops. While they was running, about a mile away from the school. There was a guy walking down the sidewalk. He had a dark cloak on, and his hair spiked down. He looked up at Fantasia. "Skipping school?" He asked. His green eyes danced right into Fantasia's. "Yeah." She replied. She instantly liked him. Misfit could tell, just by the way they looked at each other. "My names Derick." He smiled and kept on walking. Misfit figured they'd get caught skipping school so she grabbed Fantasia's hand and started running again. After they got to the house, Fantasia passed Misfit a mountain dew. "Did you see his eyes?" she asked excitedly. "Derick, it sounds familiar." She picked up her cell phone and dialed Draculas number. She hung up after speaking for about 5 minutes. "He's Drac's cousin. There's a party tonight. Wanna go?" Misfit asked. Fantasia wasn't going to be stupid and refuse. So she said yes. The party was that night. They had to get ready, and fast. Fantasia put on her best black dress with red lace on the trim. She put her hair up and redid her lipstick. Misfit smiled. She was wearing a Gothika dress with her hair down in the back. They started for the party. A lot of the people were there. "Misfit!" Dracula yelled and he came up and kissed her cheek. "Hey dear." She replied. "Hey Fantasia, glad you could make it. Um, Derick'll be here in a matter of minutes. Would you like something to drink?" He smiled. "Sure." She said. He came back with two glasses of red kool aid. "Mise well make it a good party huh?" Dracula laughed. As the song "Hi Fi Killer" by American Hi Fi came on, Derick walked into the room. Fantasia almost leaped at him. A 6 ft male with a black cloak, green eyes, and styled hair. She thought he was perfect. "Hey hey, looky, it's Derick." He shook his hand happily. "Hey, you're the two I met on the street." Derick smiled gently. Fantasia got the courage to ask Derick to dance. He smiled. "Maybe when a better dancing song is on." He laughed softly. They sat together that night. Fantasia had the urge to ask if he was single. But she didn't want to be rude. He got up finally, "Well, I gotta get back to the house. I have a lot of stuff to do. Can I have your number?" She wrote it on his hand, and when she pulled her head up from looking down, he kissed her cheek and said goodnight. The next thing she knew she was passed oyt on Derrians couch. Right in the middle of the party. Misfti thought to herself, "What is she thinking?". She kept it to herself though, because she knew Fantasia was having a rough life so far. Losing her mother, losing Shroader. What was next? Misfit knew she couldn't let anything worse happen to Fant. Fantasia woke up at 2:34AM thinking, "Where am I?". She was sick. Very sick. Misfit called Derick and Derrian to help. They carried Fantasia home and layed her on her bed. Misfit called her father. Her father rushed home as fast as he could. So many things were going through his mind. He got home and took Fants temperature. It was 103.4. He decided to ask Misfit what was going on. "Did she do any drugs?" He asked her. "I don't think so," she cried. "But I'm very worried." She dug her head into Derrians stomach. Derick decided to stay next to Fantasia. They finally decided to take her to the hospital. "Dad!" Fantasia screamed into the hospital hallway. Her father ran over to her and embraced her tightly. The nurse walked up slowly. "She was poisoned. Somehow. She didnt a drug, nor drank anything." The nurse said. "But, I don't understand." Her father replied. Misfit thought to herself. The kiss. The kiss to her cheek. But was it possible for her to get poisoned that way. Wasn't it like, physically impossible for her to get poisoned that way? She went over to Fantasia and whispered in her ear: "My suspiciousens are telling me Derick did this." Fantasia looked at her in an odd way. She wanted to ask what was going on. "I want to know, what happened to you last night." Misfit asked her daringly. Fantasia stared coldly. "After you went to bed, I did drugs. Yes, drugs. Herion and alcohol. But you musn't let my fatehr or brothers know. It'll crush his birthday wishes. I got him a glass rose for everytime he helped me. I had it carved into the stem and leafs." She said evilly. "I don't understand though, I was up all night and you were sleeping." Misfit said confused. "If it was a dream, it was pretty real." Fantasia said. Misfit took Fantasia hand and they all walked out of the hospital wondering if it was just a phase or something really happened. The next day Fantasia nad Misfit woke up looking at each other. "You know Misfit," She said sadly. "I really do like Derick." she cried. "I know, I know." Misfit replied wiping Fantasia's eyes and giving her a soft hug. "He's so much better than Shroader." Fantasia laughed. "Yeah, it seems like Shroaders a real jerk." Misfit laughed and got up to get dressed. Fantasia's father knocked at the door. Misfit thinks she had something to do with it. But actually she didn't. Derick was on the phone wanting to talk to Misfit. "Hello?" Misfit said into the phone shocked because it was Derick. It was about a 10 second conversation. Misfit seemed real pleased. "Fantasia, would you like to start dating Derick?" She laughed. Fantasia was so shocked. She replied with a simple yes. Fantasia was so happy. She was literally bouncing off the walls.  
  
They went to sleep.  
  
Fantasia dreamed about her future with Derick. I have the man of my dreams, she thought. 


End file.
